Trapped
by gothlena13
Summary: Megan adores reading to her sister Sophia. One night a strange red book appears and Megan must use all of her imagination to save her sister. But will both girls make it back?


A flash of light ripped through the night sky turning it a sinister purple for the smallest moment. Megan caught the sight with only a disconnected interest; she loved storms especially lighting storms, tonight her attentions were devoted to her youngest sister. Her father and stepmother had decided to have a date night, and it being Tuesday Megan had no plans unfortunately. Megan adored her sister with the kind of love that only sisters could have, it was a protective love complete and binding with neither able to lose.

So when her stepmother had said, "Megan you will be watching Sophie tonight, I assume that you have no other plans," it was her love for her sister that had prevented her from throwing the overdressed polished snob that was her stepmother out of her room and escaping out her second story window. She cringed as she mentally compared herself to this horrible woman. The silk dress her step mother was wearing was exquisite, she had her golden hair piled just so and was dripping with pearls. Megan's long dark hair lay flat down her back and matched the casualness of her long sleeved black shirt and a well fitting pair of dark wash jeans. She sighed at her plainness and contemplated destroying her stepmother's dress. Instead she replied with a very polite, "No Madame, I have no commitments I would be glad to watch the baby." Anger and hatred boiled in her veins as her stepmother smiled her perfect smile and left Megan in her room.

The sisters had begun their evening as you might expect, first Megan had prepared dinner and then after cleaning the kitchen began to read Sophia some of her favourite fairy tales. They covered the usual happily ever after versions, then moved on to the ancient Grimm brother versions, "and the cold hearted stepmother smiled down at her own daughter and commanded her that she would cut off a piece of her heal so that it would fit into the glass slipper…" Sophie listen intently never growing tired of the stories that Megan so cherished, gasping in horror at the right moments and smiling when the princesses finally made it to safety or frowning thoughtfully if they met certain death. It was late and Megan had finished reading the last of their very large collection of stories, "Well Sophie that's the end of them off to bed now," Megan smiled at her younger sister and kissed her gently on the forehead,

"But what about the pretty red one on the table, we haven't read that one yet?" Sophie asked her exhaustion creeping into the last word.

"Maybe tomorrow night Sophie, you are too tired for another story,"

"It's not very big," said Sophie as she ran to the table to grab the small red book, "OoooOoo Labyrinth!" Sophie beamed at the unfamiliar book, "We've never read this one!"

Megan was unsure of the book that Sophie was insisting upon her opening to the title page, the print was exotic elfin almost, the pages were heavy paper and reminded her of her father's expensive first edition collections old books. Sophie's hopeful smile was devastating and Megan reluctantly took the book from her sister and started to read.

"….but what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and had granted unto her certain powers."

Sophie's gentle snores interrupted Megan's reading and she gently put the book down saving her place with a ribbon. The elder sister took the baby into her arms and carried her to her small bedroom, lay her down and tucked the soft white blanket around her. "Goodnight sweet princess," she said before turning out the light.

Megan made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water before returning to the red book in the living room, she again observed the small volume with speculation before submitting and taking it up again continuing wear she had left off. Megan was very interested in the relationship that the main character Sarah had with her infant half brother Toby, it reminded her of how lucky she was to have her sister who could appreciate stories and didn't cry constantly the way other children seemed to. Then she came to the point where Sarah had spoken the words, _I wish that the goblins would come and take you away…right now!_

"I can't believe that someone would say that," she exclaimed in disgust "_I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now_? What kind of monster…" Megan gasped in horror throwing her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said out loud. She smiled embarrassed that she thought for one second that any of what she had read could even be remotely true.

Loud thunder crashed and with a flicker the power to the house was lost, Megan jumped and felt a cold shiver climb into her chest, a hushed quiet covered the house and then relief washed over her as Megan heard a childish giggle coming from her sister's room. She looked into the room only to have the fear and anxiety return to her in full force, her sister's bed was empty. Trying to compose herself; Megan took a deep breath and called softly, "Sophie it's ok if your scared, come out and you and I will sit together in the living room until Daddy and your mother get home ok sweetie?" Another giggle came as a drawer slammed shut, and something small slid under the small twin bed in the middle of the room. "Ok Sophie honey this isn't fun anymore please come out," Megan said as she pulled up the corner of quilt blocking her view to the underside of her sister's bed only to have a very dirty and hairy goblin jump out from underneath the bed knocking Megan onto the hardwood floor. Shocked and unable to move from underneath the surprisingly heavy creature Megan glared angrily at it and screamed, "Where is my sister you disgusting…" She was stopped short when the goblin jumped from her body leaving her breathless, she chocked for air the smell of the vile creature lingering in the air, and slowly regained standing position.

"I know that your still hear," she said threateningly "Where is my SISTER!"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed it seemed darker yet it illuminated when Megan heard him speak,

"You know very well where she is." A deep masculine voice replied

This angered her, if she knew where her sister was then why was she looking for her, did she know where her sister was? As she turned to face the man, whose voice sent waves of electricity through the room, she was stunned her was much taller that she had been expecting, his black cape covered the left half of his strong regal frame, his shoulders seemed to hold what looked to be black metal armor, and he was clothed in tight fitted black cloth and high leather riding boots. But these details registered only partially in Megan's thoughts for what had captured her fullest attention were the man's sapphire blue eyes, the eyes that were now challenging her to deny what he had said.

"You wouldn't have been foolish enough to take my precious sister away from here." Megan said icily

The man snorted amused and shifted to lean on his right side.

"You asked that the child be taken," He said matter of factly "I took her."

This sent Megan into a rage, but only her burning golden brown eyes gave her away

"Goblin King?" she asked her words laced subtly with poison

"Yes Precious" answered the King hauntingly

"When I _asked_ that you take the child did you by any chance obtain with any certainty some form of proof?" Megan questioned patronization slipping in on the last word, she continued quickly unwilling to let him answer, "And if you hadn't which I suspect that you didn't, wouldn't it be your best interest to return what you have taken….in order to prevent any loss on your part" Megan added the last line with a confident smile, mentally congratulating herself for her diplomacy.

The King only laughed. It had started out as a quiver of a smile but soon he was bent back in a very hearty and whole body encompassing fit of deep laughter that chilled Megan to the core and burned her with rage at once. Noticing the looked of disapproval coming from the young woman the King ended his laughter and righted himself into a predatory stance and subtly stepped toward the girl.

"Megan," he commanded, "Yes Precious I know who you are, I been watching you for sometime now, but that is besides the point" he smiled evilly and then continued taking another step forward as he did so "She is there," her said pulling a crystal sphere from out of nothing . The crystal was clear as he first lifted it to Megan's eye level, then if began to twist in to what seemed to be a very large and Gothic castle, the image seemed to distance itself and Megan could see that it was surround by miles of a complicated and dark stoned…. "Labyrinth" she said out loud with a hushed reverence that sent a wave of pleasure through the Goblin King.

"Do you still want to look for her?" asked the King breathily, now standing behind and very close to Megan. His words and proximity snapped Megan out of the spell that the beautiful kingdom had place on her and she turned nose to nose with the Goblin King her golden eyes alight with fury, "It's not too late, oh _mighty Goblin King_! Give me the child and there will be no need for me to destroy you and your kingdom."

The Kings patient smile changed into the expression of a wild cat as he lost his patience and grabbed Megan's arms forcefully, "You will not be the one to bring me down" He sneered and dropped her form his hold unintentionally throwing her onto her back in what was no longer her sister's nursery but the jagged outskirts of the Labyrinth.

"Such a pity," she said menacingly as she stood and pulled out a large piece of shale that had pierced her side when she fell. Regret and sorrow washed over the King at the sight of her torn blouse and bleeding side, he quickly muttered a healing spell, not allowing her to see the pain in his eyes he turned to a large faced clock that was now suspended in the air beside them.

The King spoke his voice full of regal arrogance, "You have but thirteen hours in which to accomplish the Labyrinth before your baby sister becomes one of us…forever." The King turned to Megan and mimicked her menacing tone as her said, "and that would be a pity" She lunged at the King with what would have been a well placed punch to the face but as her fist entered the space his nose had just occupied he had vanished, leaving her dirty, bloodied and on the ground. Angry and a little embarrassed Megan stood and dusted herself of the new shale that she was again covered in and resolutely faced her challenge…The Labyrinth.

It didn't seem so hard looking at the turns and halls, Megan thought confidently. Then she noticed something, from her high point of view there was a straight and simple path to the castle. But surely it couldn't be possible. Yes! Yes it was. Megan traced her finger along was a really just a smooth winding swirl. "It isn't a Labyrinth at all!" she exclaimed with triumph. "Aren't we in trouble King of the Goblins."

The Goblin King's head turned as if someone had called his name, he summoned a crystal and commanded, "Show me the girl!" He shifted his weight in his lavishly craved black marble thorn as the crystal settled. He saw her smiling radiantly at the top of the hill he had left only moments before, Her long black hair sweeping behind her as she ascended. She seemed pleased but why, he could only guess. He had left her frustrated and angry and this had given the King confidence. The more a runner focused on any particular emotion the less successful they would be once inside the walls of his beautiful labyrinth. The effect that her smiling face had on the King was instantaneous, joy filled his heart and his pulsed quicken, berating himself his thoughts changed to the consequences of the young woman's good spirits. The Labyrinth would feed off of her energy changing to suit her mood. He would give her an adjustment that would make her plight much more dark. "Yes…"The King mussed, "Seamus come here!" he called to his goblin commander, "Yes your Majesty" said the goblin as he smiled a sharp toothed grin

"I have something I need accomplished, gather five of your most blood thirsty goblin soldiers and meet me back here in one hour… fully armored," commanded the King his mood darker than before.

"Are we going to war my liege" inquired the commander hopefully

"Yes" replied the Goblin King, "I believe that we are."

...

Megan looked up in wondered at the complicated filigree design on the monstrous double doors that marked the beginning of the Labyrinth. "It's so beautiful, no wonder the King is so proud of her," she said in understanding, "But how in the world do I get in!" she complained out loud. She observed the ornate doors once more, searching for a handle or a pull, and she saw nothing but more beautifully carved marble. Near the center she saw a small indentation, "Oh," she exclaimed "it's a keyhole!" now she needed a key, she remembered how easy the Labyrinth at looked from the top and thought to herself what use was it to know how to navigate the thing if she couldn't even get in.

"I wish I had the key!" Megan growled in frustration

On command a beautiful and delicate key dropped into Megan's clenched fist. She held up her fist in wonder at the discovery, the designs on the small metal key perfectly matched those of the entrance. "It couldn't possibly work.." she carefully slipped the key into the indentation and turned it as if it would vanish with too much force. A small click could be heard and Megan's heart quickened in anticipation. Nothing happened. Megan waiting for the door to move on its own and then pushed it gently, nothing.

She pushed hard this time using all of her strength, nothing.

Then a thought occurred to her, smiling at herself she said, "I wish that these doors would open." As if on greased hinges the very large marble doors opened slowly and silently and Megan stepped into the majestic and ominous Labyrinth. Inside she was overcome with the shear size of the walls, dark stone walls seemed to reach three times her height and she had no idea how thick they were.

Three options were laid out for her, she could go left, she could go right, or she could turn around and make her way back into the dessert. The marble doors that had noiselessly open only moments before slammed shut with a deafening crash, causing Megan to gasp in surprise.

"Okay," she said a little shaken, "two options and if I remember correctly I go right and follow the curve right to the center." With renewed determination she turned to the right and started walking.

Another loud crash came from the passage that she had rejected. Frightened and unwilling to turn to see what had made the sound Megan began to run, the long wall of stone blurring as she flew by it. She could see subtle small entrances and brief glimpse of movement, intriguing her curiosity but, she kept running fear pushing her forward. Exhaustion didn't take long to catch up with her, her lungs and muscles burning for relief she finally stopped leaning against the hard wall for support. She took several deep breaths, to calm her heart, and began to walk. The hall seemed to go on forever, but she had noticed that it was starting to act like the spiral she had seen from the top of the hill, the subtle curve had obscured the source of the crashing and she could no longer see the top of the enormous marble doors either. "Good," she confirmed, "this might actually work."

...

"Now," said the Goblin King, "Seamus has informed me that you have trapped the Woman inside my Labyrinth," the five goblins that had been assembled grinned and laughed as the biggest and dirtiest of the group gargled out, "Stuupied hunmans," "Silence!" ordered the King as commander Seamus hit the other goblin on the helmet with a club, the grunt goblin cried out in pain but then was silent. "Megan, is not an especially unintelligent being and thought I doubted that she will have been able to fathom how to unlock let alone gain access to my Labyrinth, I still believe that she will pose a threat physically to any of you if you underestimate her." He paused to be sure that the sincerity of his words had impressed upon them only to be met with blank stares and one goblin looking rather confused.

"Err…Magersty?" the goblin asked, "Is't we still try'n to cap tur that purety lass?" The goblin cowered under the look of pure loathing coming from his king, "At which point did I suggest that there had been a change in plan?" The King asked mockingly. "Well ne'er but the thing is't lass' can't be threaten..yer magersty shouda heard 'er running a'ter we moved that wall" the goblin stammered in reply.

The King sighed a very frustrated and exhausted sigh and then turned to his commander, "This is what you bring to me, are these your most violent, your most blood thirsty?" The question took on an edge of anger.

"Yes yer majesty" replied Seamus eying his group sternly, "we will not disappoint yer majesty."

"Very well," said the King no enthusiasm in his voice, "Just bring me the woman and there will be no need for me to dispose of the lot of you!"

The group straightened after cowering slightly at the word _dispose_ and left hurriedly with their commander holding back, "we will not fail thee your highness." Seamus said strong in his promise.

The King continued to look at the wall after he had waved his hand dismissively at his commander. A soft thud the only indication that the King was alone again, he let out a tormented and angry sigh, the sooner that arrogant woman was broken and in his dungeons the better. Treason, threatening to destroy His Labyrinth, His Kingdom Ha! Her haughty smile her harsh words, they made his blood boil. The sight of her smooth mouth as she smiled angrily at him, the way her gold flexed eyes had tightened when he used her own words to mocked her, _thrilled him_, and the way her head had thrown back and her ample chest had heaved when he had thrown her down _damn it Jareth focus. _ He hesitated, what did he want with her? He couldn't possibly _desire her?_ "Yes I do," he said with conviction aloud, " and I will have her!"

Megan continued walking, the inward curve of the walls painfully obvious now. She could hear the faint sounds of water running and people speaking in a language that she didn't understand. She followed the voices in near silence hoping to go unnoticed. Then all of a sudden she could understand,

"…No ways, no hows Sarah was and is the only Human smart enuf and kind and beautiful enuf to not only beat the Labyrinth but befuddle the King and win back a child!" A short wrinkled creature proclaimed

"But surely Sir Hoggle, 'tis been but three hours and this valiant Lady has managed to pass all traps, avoid all false turns, and rumor has it that the King himself does not know where she is" A smaller fox like creature in armor argued back

The entrance where Megan was leaning was starting to become uncomfortable so she shifted her weight, causing a small amount of rock to crumble and fall noisily to the stone path.

"Quiet, I hears something" the one called Sir Hoggle said as he motioned for the fox like creature to be quiet and follow him. The pair crept forward and then were very still. "Well!" said Sir Hoggle suddenly, Megan gasped, "I guess there's no one there." Megan let out the breath that she was holding and relaxed her shoulders into the wall.

"Got'cha!" Seamus cried spit flying from his grotesque mouth at his declaration

"No! Get off of me you filthy, pushy creep!" Megan screamed as she struggled against the goblin commanders hold.

"I've got her boys!" Seamus called to his soldiers, "Come, bind her"

"Help! Somebody Help, Fire" Megan called as she put a well placed elbow into the commanders face, "Fire! Hurry!"

Soon every small creature in the walls within scream distance were rushing out of their dwellings filling the path with creatures of all sorts, and also blocking the way of the soldiers attempting to assist their commander.

"Ignore her you fools! There is no fire, get out of the way!" Seamus ordered as he struggled to maintain a hold on the fighting girl, his nose aching, bleeding and broken.

"Augh! Get aout of way! Move oh va!" the soldiers ordered in frustration as they fought though the crowd kicking a throwing smaller beings out of their way.

Megan continued to struggle, she was almost free when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She slumped in defeat, knowing that she didn't have the energy now to fight two of these gobbling creatures.

"Milady have no fear! I wilt defend thee 'til my dieing breath!"

Megan turned to the fox like creature in disbelief, as Sir Hoggle dropped a large boulder on top of the Goblin commander.

"Come Milady, we must away! And quickly now," said the fox as he dashed a few metres down the wall and dove into an opening that was hidden there. When the sounds of goblins and confused residents completely ended the fox spoke up, sounding far too cheerful for the situation, "well that went well I think, now fair maiden we must get you out of this dreadful place 'fore any further harm can be done to you."

"No!" Megan protested, perhaps a bit too harshly, "I must reach the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, to rescue my sister, she must be so scared." Her voice faltered on the last word as she suppressed the tears that were threatening to surface. "Calm yourself Milady, art thou on a quest?" asked the fox, "Well" Megan replied hesitantly, "Yes I supposed that I am." "Well then I Sir Didymus of the bridge of the bog do humbly offer my assistance to thee fair lady" Sir Didymus pledged as he descended into a deep bow Megan wasn't sure what to think of, "Well Sir Didymus, my name is Megan Johnson, and I can use all the help I can get, do you know anything about the castle, I need to get in, save my sister and then I'm not sure how I'm going to get home again." Sir Didymus contemplated this for a moment and then seeing his companion his eyes lit up and he said, "Ah Sir Hoggle, thou must help me and our new friend the Lady Megan of the aboveground," Megan cringed as Sir Didymus said _lady_ and wondered at the extension of her name. Sir Hoggle's enthusiasm was significantly less that that of his companion. "Lets me guess! Yous want to break into that there castle," Sir Hoggle said pointing to the now visible castle over the wall, "And go up against the whole of the goblin army and defeat Jareth and rescues some crying brat? Hmmm?"

"Well actually.." Megan started

"No ways, no hows!"

"Well Sir Didymus will help me" Megan said as Sir Didymus puffed up with pride and nodded enthusiastically, "And I was hoping to sneak in unnoticed, avoiding the goblin army, and who's Jareth? It doesn't matter I'm not sure I need you Sir Hoghead"

"My names Hoggle! And if you don't even know who yous up against you've got about as much chance as….as…!" Hoggle's temper was getting the best of him, red faced he took three deep shaky breaths and then stormed off into one of the openings and disappeared from sight.

"Please forgive him Milady, Sir Hoggle truly is a fine knight valiant and courageous, pray the last fair maiden to brave the Labyrinth befriended him" Sir Didymus said sadly

"Well making friends isn't a capital offense." Megan said not understanding

"Of course Milady," Sir Didymus explained "However as the Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth became a woman she left us magical creatures behind her and traveled on to a new quest, one that did not require the assistance, even someone as valiant as Sir Hoogle."

"So then what happened" Megan asked now completely interested in the story

"What always happens when you are generous with spoiled selfish little girls" Megan screamed as the Goblin King grabbed her shoulders from behind and pushed her into the wall. "Well precious you are mush closer to my castle than I thought possible in only four hours, I suppose you are to blame Sir Didymus?" The King said as he let his eyes travel from Megan and sneer at the small knight, "It matters not you are in my grasp now" The Kings face was close, too close. He inhaled and breathed in her sent, "_she smells delicious_" he thought.

Megan struggled against the Goblin King's hold, for all the good it accomplished. It felt as if she was trapped in perfectly pressurized vice grips, no space to move and no hope of getting free. Suddenly the pressure was released and Megan heard the King cry in pain, she saw her chance for escape and ran away from the King in the direction of the Goblin city. Behind her she could hear the sound of Sir Didymus declaring his intentions, "I will fight thee to the death oh fiend that prays on defenseless maids…Yelp!" and then silence. Dread filled Megan's heart as she dashed in past the open gates of the city noticing what seemed to be a second metal door, oddly shaped like half of a metal giant of both sides, and slipped into a dark alley.

"Seamus!!" The Goblin King ordered upon transporting to the throne room of his castle

"..yes..your majesty" Seamus responded shakingly hold a bloodied rag to his crooked nose

"The girl is inside the walls of the goblin city" The King said with barely concealed rage "Do you understand what this means?"

"No your majesty, what are my orders"

"They are the same as before bring the girl to me, I don't care if it takes a thousand men, she will be before me in irons before nightfall. Do you understand?!" Seamus ran from the castle to organize his forces, and to free himself from the wrath of the king.

Jareth's hands were shaking, his breath was rough. He had had her in his grasp. He could smell her, taste her. He could still see the look of fear in her beautiful golden eyes, still feel the warmth of her smooth skin. And yet she had escaped him. With all the power he possessed, how was it that she was besting him. Not only had she managed to conceal herself from being seen in his crystals, she had out maneuvered him. She had beaten his guards and was now somewhere hidden inside the goblin city, only an hour from the castle with 8 hours and 13 minutes at her disposal. "That woman is driving me to my wits end!" Jareth yelled in frustration as he sent a wooden chair into the stone wall. "I will find her myself self, and when I do there will be no hesitation, no distraction and her little friend won't be around to help her."

...

"Hello, friend rocks of my brother Sir Ludo" Sir Didymus called, "If any of you could offer me some assistance, I would be eternally grateful." Sir Didymus sat forlorn on a single rock in the center of the bog of eternal stench. "Any body?"

...

As she listened intently she could feel her pulse slow, Megan could hear the sound of Goblins going about there business and conversing with each other. To her surprise she was the main topic of interest. "Me hears that she beaten the King in the head wit rock the size of giant head!" said one dirty black smith goblin to his equally grungy customer, "Really? Me hears she kissy him and put magic spell over him and then run here! Right into Gobliny city!"

Once the two goblins made their way into the shop Megan moved from her hiding spot and looked for a way to move out of the alley. A discarded torn and dirty canvas bag lay among the trash behind the shop, she picked it up. It smelled like dirt, but there are worse things. Megan made a hood from the bag, by further ripping one of the holes, and placed it over her head. She decided that her dark wash blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt weren't too noticeable, and then made her way into the city streets. She was more than two feet taller than the tallest of goblins; thankfully as she caught the first goblin staring in amazement, a small child who had not spoken only sat up with his sticky mouth wide open, she hunched herself down and became average height with the other street goers.

As she made her way passed the goblin shops she couldn't help but notice how amazing the products were. One particularly run down shack had on display the most intricate woven silk scarves and blankets Megan had ever seen. Another slightly more sturdy shop had inlaid chests and table boxes of the finest craftsmanship, each set with precious gems and gold. In her admiration she failed to notice a very swift moving white owl descending from above and land behind the next building ahead of Megan.

Megan came next to what looked to be the best built place in the entire strip. It was two stories instead of one and constructed out of neat grey stone instead of rotting wood. Intrigued Megan subconsciously moved closer leaning to look into the windows of this fancier shop.

"Well come in dear don't be a peeping patsy!" an elderly gypsy with a squashed wrinkled face and plenty of mismatched loose fabric draped from her arms and functioning as an uneven skirt as well. Megan hesitated unsure if she could trust this overly friendly old woman. "_What's the worse that could happened?" _she thought as she shrugged and followed the woman inside. "Now there nosey what you be lookin' 'fore? Hmm a pretty young girl like yourself must like pretty things? What you fancy? Crystal chandelier earrings for your pretty little ears? Silk curtains? A stuffed Burmese python?"

"Um well I really don't need anyth.."

"Don't be ridiculous love you'd look ravishing in one of these gowns or this fur cape! Hold on I have the perfect croquet mallet you'll just die when you see it!" As the old woman went about piling her wares on top of her, Megan began to doubt the woman's age. No old woman could move so quickly or pile so many heavy things.

"Here it is!" chimed the woman holding the mallet above her head so that Megan could see over the pile. "Didn't I tell you it was magnificent? It's inlaid with black diamonds you see, along the handle."

"It really is beautiful…I just don't think I'll use it" protested Megan apologetically

"Oh she said it was beautiful, yer majesty did you hear?"

"Yes she is, isn't she" said the Goblin King in hushed reverence and barely concealed desire.

Megan immediately dropped the pile she was holding and made an attempt for the door, dodging piles of clothing and crates of goblin wine she made it out the large wooden doors one step out side had her falling into black nothingness.

After falling for what must have been less than 30 seconds, Megan fell into what seemed to her to be a giant silk pillow. Unharmed from the fall but completely blind in the utter darkness, she began to feel her way hoping to find a way out. Her hand brushed a wooden wall. Feeling her way up she could tell that there were intricate cravings of some sort all over the wood. As she stood the wood ended above it she felt the cold hard stone that must be the actual wall. "_Was this a head board? Did I really fall into a giant bed?"_ Megan thought confused and perplexed.

"You know that it's rude to stand on a bed" said the King in the darkness

"You know that it's rude to steal children and send goblins after girls" Megan retorted

"Well you seemed to be in a strange mood for one who has conquered the Labyrinth, and made her way into the depths of the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth it would seem."

Megan was taken aback by this and in the darkness the King smiled at her reaction.

"Am..Am I really in the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth?" she asked unsure if he would answer truthfully if what he said before was a lie.

"Yes indeed," said the King "And standing in the Kings own private chambers, on the Kings own bed" he added smugly.

Megan gasped and made her way away from the voice coming out of the darkness, "I'm so sorry your highness, I had no idea" she stammered as she desperately struggled to get off of the bed. She tripped, her feet tangling in the silk sheets, and fell. Reaching out to pull herself up she could hear the Goblin Kings laughter.

"Hear love let me be of some assistance" said the King as he lit one of the sconces on the opposite side of the room.

"There precious. Is that better?"

Megan didn't have time to respond, Jareth moved so quickly she missed him move and was startled when the King of the Goblins was suddenly holding her standing with the bed perfectly remade and Megan no longer in a tangled mess.

Jareth smiled at her surprise and leaned his mouth to her ear.

"Now my darling" he said breathing in her sent one more, "There are certain expectation when in the bed of a King."

He pulled away drinking in her face and letting his eyes wander down her ample curves

Megan used his release to put more distance between the King and herself and open her mouth to object but Jareth didn't give her a chance.

"For instance," he said, "One must be appropriately dressed." He smiled and looked over her appraising his work

Megan glared back missing that she was now clothed in a very revealing black silk negligee with matching garter and stockings. She screamed in surprise at her change of wardrobe and covered what she could of her exposed body.

"You horrible presumptuous bastard! Give me back my clothing this instant or I'll…"  
"You will what exactly precious? Destroy myself and my kingdom? Well you've had your chance and you've failed at that. However seeing as you have defeated my Labyrinth I did see fit to send your darling sister home."

Megan saw the sincerity in his eyes as he reluctantly admitted his loss. A wave of relief followed by confusion swept over her.

"Well if I've won then you have no claim over me. Send me home!" She demanded forgetting her modestly and putting her hands on her hips.

The King smiled hungrily at the young woman before him watching as she recoiled and resumed her previous partially covered stance.

"Perchance Megan, did you manage to obtain some sort of guarantee that I would return _you_ to the above ground if you were to win?"

Megan's jaw dropped as the King echoed her own logic against her

"And if you didn't as I suspect you didn't I would imagine that you would be in quite a great deal of trouble _hmmm_?" The Goblin King purred the last sound as he moved closer to the now very frightened young woman before him.

One motion had Megan in the Goblin kings arms her hands on his chest pushing uselessly, his hands trailing the silk fabric down her back to firmly grasp her buttock. "Oh and precious one more thing," the King smiled trailing his lips from her hair to her ear, " the name you will be screaming tonight is Jareth."


End file.
